Lilypad the MudWing
__notoc__ (Wow, a lot of this song isn’t even singing, so if you excuse me other SU fans, I’m gonna get to more of the point) Here’s what I have been working on: Life and death and love and birth, And peace and war on the planet Earth Is there anything that’s worth more Than peace and love on the planet Earth? This is Puppy’s OC and work at coding! Do not use without permission! Thank you! Oh- Whooah, come on and sing it with me... Sing? The words relate to the key... Key? If it’s a pattern, if it’s a pattern, Then repeat after me... Lily is a young MudWing living in/close to the town of Possibility. If rainbows, butterflies, and flowers are involved, you can bet that this dragonet is there. Appearance Colors Lily is the same size and height for any normal MudWing her age, more specifically MudWings born as the fourth sibling as she was. She definitely lacks muscle, more or less being thicker boned. She’s almost looks like someone you’ll want to try to capture in a portrait or painting- but no such thing can hold everything this little dragonet amounts to. Her snout is tiny, and eyes big, adding a sense of innocence to the little MudWing. While she wears no actual jewelry, Lily likes wearing some of her home-grown flowers. Whether it be a bracelet, circlet, her necklace, this little dragonet weaves flowers in vivid shades of every color imaginable. Sometimes she’ll craft extras and put them up for sale for prices cheaper than the flowers- mostly because Darner said she’d love for Lily’s work of weaving to go to good use. Life and death and love and birth- Life and death and love and birth- Now you sing mi-fa-mi-mi-fa-mi-ti-la! And peace and war on the planet Earth! Backstory Lily hatched surrounded by her brothers and sisters yet able to greet her youngest siblings. She liked them all; and they grew up on a small, peaceful side just outside the Mud Kingdom. She doesn’t remember when she first started wishing the world was better. Maybe when she watched dragons break out in tears in the middle of the street, having heard news of their loved one’s death. Maybe it was when she and her siblings watched from a distance as dragons fought each other. Either way, she realized her liking of flowers and the dirt on her talons. Lily’s BigWings was happy to support her, along with the rest of the siblings. None of them seemed to have found something they wanted to do for a living, and here Lily was confident in her flower-growing abilities that could give them all wonderful rewards. And that’s basically where Lily is now. Happily growing flowers and saving up from her earnings selling them for a new breed. Sometimes she experiments and tries to cross-breed, but nothing out of the ordinary has come out of it. She happily supports her other siblings as they test their own skills, knowing one day they can all be happy once they find something they like. Yes, yes! That’s it! That’s so easy. Yeah, but that’s what’s fun about it You should write something, you should right a song! Personality Lily is a kind-hearted and soft-spoken dragon if there ever was one. As a little dragonet, it’s hard for her to get her opinions recognized anywhere but her sib group. For as long as she could remember, Lily just wanted the whole world to get along in perfect harmony, with no bloodshed and no war. But no one that mattered would hear her thoughts. She loves flowers. The fragrant smell and pretty colors. When not helping her siblings, Lily can often be found tending to her little garden near their home or fashioning the flowers into wearables. About what? Whatever you’re thinking! I guess we’re already here, I guess we already know We’ve all got something to fear, We all got no where to go Relations '''Sibs- '''Lily probably has four other siblings, either older or younger than her. She’s like the middle dragonet. And they’re names are Darner, Frog, Ash, Toad, and Boulder, not in order from oldest to youngest. '''SandWings- '''Lily and her sibs live a bit further from the Mud Kingdom and closer to Possibility, since it’s a neutral zone for MudWings, SkyWings, and most SandWings. So she knows some SandWings there, mainly merchants. One of them is a girl named Gazelle, who’d sometimes give her seeds or some money for seeds. '''MudWings and SkyWings- '''like how Lily knows some SandWings, she knows MudWings and SkyWings, too. She hears stories about runaways, or traitors to their queens. But she mainly just listens to the nice stories, and talk with the merchants. I think you’re all INSANE! But I guess I am, too... Anybody would be if they were stuck on Earth with you Hahaha, yes! Other * Google what a lilypad is because I don’t feel like explaining * In her theme song, I can totally imagine Lily being Steven and Peridot being...somebody else; maybe one of her more doubtful sibs or just a dragon she’s trying to convince to have fun. * Lily is actually pretty good at weaving; and, if she was a real person, may make little DIY Easter and Christmas wreaths— or actually will if any holidays close to Easter or Christmas exist in Pyrrhia (I can get if Pantala does...because Clearsight...but not so much Pyrrhia). Life and death and love and birth and- Life and death and love and birth and- Life and death and love and birth and Peace and war on the planet Earth Gallery Photos Is there anything that’s worth more? Is there anything that’s worth more? Is there anything that’s worth more? Is there anything that’s worth more Then peace and love on the planet Earth... Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:MudWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06)